Punishment for hunger
by Partying'Through'Pain
Summary: Feliciano is constantly eating Lovino's food. So Lovi decides to teach him a lesson. Itacest. Lemon in ch.4
1. Chapter 1

**AN: First Hetalia fic! Did this for a friend. LittleMissPandaHat.**

**Disclaimer: (Insert pathetic disclaimer here.)**

**Goddamn begging brother**

'Ah finally. I'm starved. Lovino thought as he rubbed his hands together in preparation for the food in front of him."Lovi!" A voice yelled out breaking the comfortable silence that had built up in the living room. 'Oh no. Please not now. Not when I'm about to have my- '

"PASTA!" Feliciano's voice yelled out breaking Lovino's train of thought.

Quick as a flash Lovino found himself on the floor and Feliciano sitting in his spot. Happily eating HIS PASTA. "Feliciano... what did i say about eating my pasta?" Lovi thought as he quickly got up and loomed over his younger brother's shoulder. Feliciano immediately stopped and moved. "M- mi dispiace." Feliciano said head bowed. After Lovi took his seat and began to eat he noticed Feliciano, standing there. Doing nothing but stare as if he was trying to guilt Lovi into surrendering his pasta.

Actually that was what he was doing, and it was beginning to work. Lovi didn't know how long he would last against his brother's stare. So he did the only thing he could... he started eating faster. But it seemed the faster he ate , the closer Feliciano got. Until eventually he was right next to Lovi, preventing him from eating due to the closeness.

"ARGH! Fine TAKE IT! Jeez." Lovi yelled shoving the rest of his pasta towards Feli, who almost instantly began to gulp the food down. "Grazie Lovi!" Feli said in with a mouth full of pasta. "Prego." He muttered in return as he left the room. 'I'm so tired of my idiot fratello coming in and eating my food. I need to put a stop to this.' Lovi thought as a huge grin suddenly broke out on his face. 'And I think I know how.'

The next day while Feliciano was out with Ludwig, Lovi decided to go to a pizzeria for lunch. Before taking the first bite out of his pizzThe next day while Feliciano was out with Ludwig, Lovi decided to go to a pizzeria for lunch. Before taking the first bite out of his pizza, Lovi checked everywhere. Under the table, outside, behind the cashier's counter. Deciding it was safe to eat he started eating, savoring the taste. It was then that he had to use the bathroom. Getting up from his table he proceeded to the bathroom leaving his pizza on the table.

He finished draining himself and washing his hands and walked out of the bathroom, and what does he see? Feliciano. Sitting at his table and eating the pizza HE paid for. Lovi quickly ran to the table and snatched the pizza away. Feli looked like he was about to protest when Lovi flicked him on his forehead. "No." Lovi said as he moved away with his pizza. Feliciano followed him, "Bu-" he was cut off by another flick. "No." After it was obvious Lovi wouldn't be persuaded, Feli sat next to him and began to pout. Lovi couldn't care less, he had HIS pizza and that's all that mattered.

After five minutes his curiosity got the best of him, turning to Feli who was still pouting he asked "How did you find me anyways?" He asked. Feliciano quickly brightened up. "I used my brother senses!" He answered pointing at his skull. Lovi rolled his eyes, "Really? Brother senses? That's the most ridiculous thing i've ever heard." He said. "Besides what if you ate the wrong pizza? What then?"

Feli just grinned. "I wasn't worried. Besides if I got in trouble, my fratellone would help me!" He said leaning on Lovi as he said this.

'Damn him! Now I feel really bad. Crap.' Sighing in defeat he handed his pizza to Feli who lit up like a Christmas tree on fire. "Grazie Lovi!" Lovino just waved him off. "Yeah yeah, just eat. Piccola idiota." He said ruffling Feli's hair. "But the next time you take my food you will be punished." He said his tone now more stern.

"Okay." Feli said still eating the pizza. He knew Lovi was serious and he really didn't want to be punished. But he knew it would happen.

**/**

**AN: Chapter 1 done! Whoooooooooo! Next comes the punishment! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: time to finish this two shot! Finally whoooooooo.**

**Disclaimer: (Insert disclaimer here)**

**Bold: inner thoughts**

**Italics: Feliciano inner thoughts**

**Punishment ain't so bad**

Feli woke up in the middle of the night. And when he woke in the middle of the night that meant one thing usually, he was hungry. So he rolled out of bed and prepared to go searching for some food. After searching everywhere but the kitchen Feli sighed in disappointment. Usually he had something hidden away in one of his secret hiding spots.

After opening the fridge his eyes immediately fell upon the leftover pizza. Just when he was about to grab it he noticed the giant sticky note on the box that read

'PROPERTY OF LOVINO. DON'T TOUCH ( THIS MEANS YOU FELICIANO)

Now usually Feli would just discard the note but his mind immediately went back to tomorrow and Lovi's promise of punishment. He really didn't like being punished. So for the next ten minutes his mind was having a war with itself. He was debating on whether he should take the pizza or follow Lovi's orders. In the end he decided to eat the pizza. While the pizza was in the microwave heating up Feli's mind drifted away to Lovi and punishment._ 'I wonder what the punishment would've been.'_

He remembered how as a child when he misbehaved Lovi would bend him over his knee and spank him. Oh how he hated the spankings, his butt hurt just thinking about them._ 'What if that's the punishment?!'_ Feli thought in horror. As soon as the microwave went off Feli rushed to it and pulled out the pizza. "Hey Feli." A voice called from behind Feli who whipped around. There in the doorway stood Lovi, who had his head slightly cocked. "Oh c- ciao Lovi." Feli said nervously as he stood in place pizza im hand.

"Say Feli do you recall what I said yesterday? About being punished?" He asked walking into the living room with Feli in tow. "Y- Yes." Was Feli' cautious response. "So that means you know what happens next. Come here." Lovi said as he plopped down on the couch and patted his knee. Feliciano knew what that meant and reluctantly bent himself over the knee.

For five minutes Feli had his behind assaulted by Lovi's hand. _'Ow! Ow! Owwww!'_

Feli thought. "Owwww Lovi! That hurts!" Feli whined as Lovi's hand continued to meet his behind.** 'But it feels so good.' **What the hell? **'Admit it. You like this.'** An unknown voice said. _'Whose there?!" _Feliciano thought.** 'I'm you. Your innermost self. I represent what you really are, and what you really like. And what you really like is this.' **His mind said._ "No I don't! I hate this!"_ He argued back._ 'Hmph oh yeah? Then how come your getting aroused?'_

True enough Feliciano felt himself getting slowly turned around. _"No. This is wrong. This is my brother. So why am i getting turned on?"_ Feli thought**. 'I thought I made it obvious. You like this. It's simple. So stop fighting it and jump him already.'**

_"No. I don't like this! I don't like this! Mmmm"_ Feli said as he involuntarily released a moan. **'Do you see? Admit it.' **_"Alright fine! I might enjoy this. Just a little!" _Feli admitted.

By the time Feli finally realized this, Lovino had finally stopped. "Now. I hope you realize what you did wrong." Feli just got up and turned towards him. "Yes Lovi I realize exactly what I did wrong." And without warning he sprung on Lovi. Planting his lips on his. 'What the hell?! What the hell is he doing?!' Lovi thought as he felt Feli's lips crash on his. Pushing Feli off of him Lovi sputtered out. "What do you think you're doing?!"

Feli walked back up to Lovi and pushed him back so his back was directly up against the couch. "Shhhh. Quiet fratellone. Just relax and let your fratellino take care of everything." Feli whispered in Lovi's ear. "Stop Feli!" Lovino said. "Stop? Why? You don't like this?" Feli asked as he started nibbling on Lovi's earlobe. "N- No!"

Feli smirked, as he continued. "Please. You know you do. You're not pushing me off." He said as he straddled Lovi. Much to Feli's suprise Lovi responded by grabbing his ass. Letting out a gasp of suprise when Lovi started kissing and sucking his neck. "Mmmm Lovi." Feli moaned as he started creating friction, moving on his lap. "Ah Feli keep doing that!" Lovi whispered excitedly as he moved his hands up Feli's back and up his shirt.

Feli sped up faster and he felt Lovi's arousal grow. "Oh what's this? Don't tell me you're getting turned on by your fratellino like this." Feliciano said as he slowed down, much to Lovi's disappointment. "Why did you slow down?" He asked. "Oh so you do like this then?" Feli said as he began moving again but at a slower pace. "Fine, yes! I love this! Just speed up please!" Lovi yelled as Feli smiled and bent down to kiss him, while speeding up again faster than last time.

It was at this moment that one of Lovi's maids interrupted completely unaware of what was going on. "Mr. Vargas, you have a phone call from Mr. Carriedo. He says it's impor-." She stop as soon as she looked up. Why was the young Mr. Vargas on top of the other Mr. Vargas? "Oh... I'm sorry, am I interrupting?" She asked sheepishly. As much as Lovi wanted to scream out yes, he knew he couldn't. So he decided to play it off. "Ahem. No not at all. Let's go." But before he left down to whisper in Feli's ear. "Meet me in my room later." And he walked off, leaving Feli grinning.

Maybe punishment wasn't so bad after all.

**/**

**AN: Done! Tell me what ya think! Hate it? Like it? I wanna know! Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Alrighty! I got bribed with a doughnut to continue this story. This is for kitty- chan.**

**Damn cock-blocking tomato bastard**

'Damn it all!' Lovino thought angrily as stood on the balcony of his home that overlooked Sicily. 'Since when did we become so busy?!' He asked himself. Ever since that incident with the maid two weeks had passed and he barely had time to see Feliciano. Later that night instead of seeing Feli, that damn Carriedo took all night leaving, and would've stayed longer if Lovi didn't kick him out using the need for sleep as an excuse. By the time he made it to his room he found Feliciano in his bed sleeping. He may have been horny but he just didn't have it in his heart to wake up Feli. He knew all of his backed up sexual tension wasn't good for the health. He was becoming more and more frustrated, lashing out at the first person to speak to him.

Oh how he missed Feli right now, just the thought of his fratellino got him aroused. Right now he would love nothing more than for Feli to walk through that office door.

"Excuse me Mr. Vargas, the other Mr. Vargas has returned." A voice said through the intercom that sat on his desk. "Grazie Antonia. send him up." Lovi said as he moved back to the balcony. Antonia really did live up to her name (1). If it wasn't for her things would've been drastically different Lovi thought with a small smile. He could remember at least three times when she had saved his skin. "LOVI!" A familiar voice yelled as he felt arms wrap around his neck from behind. "I missed you Lovi!" Feli said with his mouth very close to Lovino's ear. "Did you miss me?" He asked as his tongue came out of his mouth to give Lovi's earlobe a small lick. "Of course I did idiota." Lovi replied as Feliciano managed to move his body to Lovi's front. After Feli wrapped his legs around Lovi's waist, Lovi moved over to his desk chair and sat down, fully intent on enjoying his time with Feli without any interruptions. At that exact moment an idea struck Lovi. An idea that just might work. "Feli... wait. The intercom." Lovi managed to get out in between kisses.

"Intercom? Oh I get it! You want everybody to hear huh?" Feli asked with a devilish smirk as he completely misunderstood the message Lovi was trying to get across. "Wha? NO! That's not it!" Lovino exclaimed waving his arms frantically, trying to convince Feli he wasn't a pervert who enjoyed having people hear him have sex. After pressing the intercom button Antonia answered. "Yes Mr. Vargas?" She asked uncertainty clear in her voice. He hardly ever paged her so it must have been important. "Antonia if anyone calls tell them I'm busy and to leave a message." He said as he looked at Feliciano who finally understood what he meant. "Yes sir. Anything else?" Antonia asked. "That's all." As soon as he released the button he found Feliciano's mouth mashed against his own, their tongues rubbing off on each other.

Quicker than a flash Feliciano had his hands up Lovino's shirt, raking his nails down Lovi's back. "Ah!" Lovi gasped suprised that not only was Feliciano being aggressive but that he enjoyed the feeling, and wanted more. 'So little Feli thinks he'll be in control huh? Time to fix that.' Lovino thought as his hands moved up to rake his hands through Feliciano's hair up to the curl that stuck out. Feli broke the kiss feeling Lovi smirk, and felt his curl being pulled. Immediately he shot up straight on Lovi's lap and bit his lip to stifle the moan that was about to escape. Lovino pulled again this time slightly harder than before. _"Lamento per me. Lamento per il tuo fratellone"_ Lovino commanded as he repeatedly pulled the curl making it harder for Feli to suppress the moan that was desperately trying to escape. Deciding it was time to get that moan, Lovino yanked on the curl harder than before. "Oh!" Feli moaned not able to hold out any longer. 'Finally. Lasted longer than I thought but he finally broke.' Lovino thought with a smirk as he yanked the curl harder earning another strangled moan.

"_Che è un buon fratellino."_ Lovino said in Feliciano's ear as he finally let go of the curl. After his breathing evened out Feliciano decided to pay Lovi back by grabbing his curl." Now it's your turn." Feliciano whispered as he began twiddling the curl in between two of his fingers. 'No. Don't moan! I refuse for Feli to make me moan. Not gonna happen.' While Lovino was busy fighting back the moan that was rapidly building he didn't notice Feliciano's hand make it's way up his shirt and stop at his nipple. By the time he realized what Feli was doing it was too late. "Feli what are you do- Mmh!" He quickly stifled the moan but he knew it was too late. "Ah ah ah! None of that. Let it all out. I wanna hear every noise you make, or I'll stop and leave right now." Feliciano ordered as he gave the nipple another twist, and this time Lovi let it all out moaning until his throat began to hurt.

Feliciano stopped when he felt something poking his thigh and smirked when he looked down. There in plain sight was Lovino's erection bulging against his pants. "Oh I see someone is aroused. Do you want some help getting rid of that?" He asked with a smirk as he began grinding his body against the arousal. "Ungh... fuck!" Was all Lovino could get out as Feliciano continued his assault. "Ah. Feli! I'm about to..." Lovi trailed off as he felt his release building. "You're gonna cum? Hmm? Well go on then. Cum." Feliciano said as he began to changed the pace he moved.

Just as Lovi was about to release, the noise of the intercom turning on jolted both of them out of their euphoric state. "Uh Mr. Vargas? Mr. Carriedo is here and wants to see you." Antonia said uncertainly. 'What?! No! Not now!' Lovino thought frantically as he urgently pushed the intercom button. "Tell him to leave a message!" He said quickly really hoping that damn Carriedo wouldn't just barge in like he always does. "Ok. Wait! Mr. Carriedo! You can't go up there!" Antonia exclaimed as both Lovino and Feliciano heard loud footsteps on the stairs. 'CRAP! CRAP CRAP CRAP!'

All of a sudden the door was pushed open hard and there stood Antonio Carriedo in all his spanish glory. "Lovi! _¡He llegado mi poco tomate!"_ He yelled as he stepped forward and the door swung closed. Instead of yelling and calling Antonio a tomato bastard like usual, Lovino was deathly quiet and his face was pale. "You okay amigo? You're looking a little white." Antonio said as he moved forward to check on him. "No! I- I'm fine. Look I'll meet you downstairs just let me finish this last piece of paperwork." He said as Antonio stopped and looked at him with a look of concern that quickly changed to happiness as the sentence continued. _"¡Está bien pero Date prisa! su secretario me asusta."_He exclaimed in Spanish as he turned around and opened the door. "Okay. I'll be right down." Lovi promised as he felt a moan building up that needed to be released as soon as possible.

As soon as the door closed he released his loudest moan yet and looked down at Feliciano who was under his desk with his pants covered erection in his mouth smirking at his handiwork. "What the hell Feli?! You almost got us caught!" He hissed as his brother released the erection. "Well... while I was under here I thought I might as well occupy myself and your boner looked pretty painful so I decided to ease the pain for you." Feliciano thought as he continued stroking through the pants. 'Damn that tomato bastard! Why did he have to visit today of all times?!' Lovino thought in fury. Right when he was so close to finally fucking Feliciano he had to arrive!

"Sigh. Feliciano I have to go now alright? I'll be back later." He said as he stood up, much to Feli's displeasure. "But... what?! You can't go! Not yet!" Feliciano exclaimed as he jumped up. Lovi released another sigh. "I know. I don't want to go either but Carriedo won't leave me alone until I go with him. I WILL see you later tonight okay?" He asked as he walked to out of his office leaving Feliciano in his office.

**/**

**AN: Alright. I know what you're thinking. "What the hell?! Another Interruption?! Where's the sweet butt sex I want?!" Well simmer down. Next chapter there will be a face twisting, lime infused LEMON! what's with all the Italian? I just thought Italians spoke Italian in the heat of the moment.**

**(1) Antonia means invaluable in Italian**

**Translations**

_Lamento per me: moan for me._

_Lamento per il tuo fratellone: moan for your big brother._

_Che è un buon fratellino: that's a good little brother._

_¡He llegado mi poco tomate!: i have arrived my little tomato!_

_¡Está bien pero Date prisa! su secretario me asusta.: okay but hurry! your secretary scares me._

**I'm not so sure about the Spanish since I used Google translate. Anyways... review! I'll need them as motivation if I'm gonna write lemon.**


End file.
